Puzzledude
"WELCOME, ZELOS, TO THE HOLY SHRINE. I AM THE MOOSHFORCE, THE HOLY SOURCE OF ALL OF MOOSH'S SPERGERY POWER. I WILL TELL YOU A VITAL AND SACRED INFORMATION. THE PUZZLEDUDE HAS FIGURED OUT HOW TO GET BUTTHURT AND SOCKPUPPET IN YOUTUBE COMMENTS. HE HAS NOT YET FIGURED HOW TO GET AROUND THE YOUTUBE SPAM FILTER, BUT I'M SURE WITH HIS VAST AND GENIUS KNOWLEDGE OF HEX EDITING, THIS TOO WILL ONE DAY BE POSSIBLE. PERHAPS SOME DAY HE WILL EVEN LEARN HOW TO DESIGN GAMES." - Moosh in response to Puzzledude 2016 About First: Don't mention Puzzledude outside of this page. This exists purely for reference, and, to be honest, Puzzledude is not worth mentioning pretty much ever. Puzzledude is a narcissistic aLttP Rom-hacker who made both IQ Test and the remake of Parallel Worlds, Parallel Remodel. Team notably disliked parts of Parallel Remodel, and after giving his criticisms of the remake (having played through Parallel Worlds) and eventually giving it an 8.5/10, Puzzledude responded to Team's criticisms in the most reasonable manner possible: sending death threats, using the n-word, and massive spamming. THE RETURN In 2016 Puzzledude returned as "mirroring gore" and spammed most of Team's Hylian Legacy and Parallel Remodel lp videos as well as the videos of several other channels, including Moosh and Jubbz. He used the exact same death threats and n-word spam as the previous time, as well as used personal attacks, so it was pretty easy to tell that it was him. While most of his posts were marked as spam, the rest were removed, as the originals had been, doomed to be forgotten, just like Puzzledude. After getting banned, Puzzledude immediately returned as "Zelda Alttp hacking," yet another brand-new account he thought nobody would notice. Although he did not go on as long of a tirade or post nearly as many messages, just as the previous incarnation, it was easy to tell it was him. The (this is really hard to type/say with a straight face) Teamudf Antifan-club The Teamudf Antifan-club (heretofore referred to as "HAHAHA LOL XD") announced its existence on September 14th 2016. HAHAHA LOL XD posted on the finale of the Hyleg lp threatening Team to stop playing LttP romhacks posted on Zeldix forums, the group also appeared to imply they were neither associated with InTim (the creator of Hyleg) or SePH (the forum leader) in any way. "We can make unlimited accounts and even hack You tube or hack into You tube accounts, but the latter is hardly worth our time." - HAHAHA LOL XD stating that they can hack into your tube. Which is reasonably impressive considering that a tube is a non-computerized object. In Conclusion We look forward to seeing his fifth and sixth accounts when Team plays through SePH's latest romhack, so that Puzzledude may once again be laughed at and banned. Or maybe he'll grow up. But not likely. THE PUZZLEDUDE AWAKENS In early November 2016, Puzzledude tried to attack the wiki using multiple (probably fake) IP addresses. His attack consisted mostly of copy/pasting comments from the Hyleg and Parallel Remodel playthroughs onto this wiki, which is why it's now locked for editing. He also made nasty edits of a couple of pages featuring his usual use of death threats, the N-word, etc. It's honestly kind of boring at this point. And again... Puzzledude returned as TeamF***DF (really clever, buddy), along with 3 other accounts (The Lone Ranger, F*** TeamUDF, and Ben Calamity), whose comments were not even processed by YouTube, to harass Team during April 2017 on his Breath of the Wild playthrough. This means he made a total of FOUR ACCOUNTS OF DAMAGE!!! The comments were mostly to the effect that he wanted Team to die for daring to upload footage of the game, the usual. Seems he's really keeping this fresh >.> <.< The day after this was written, Puzzledude struck again attacking Rainst0rm and Team's videos with the usual slurs using an account called TeamF*GDF. Surprisingly, HAHAHA LOL XD returned, threatening Puzzledude away from Team's videos, claiming they were their "territory." This potentially implies that HAHAHA LOL XD may not have been PuzzleDude, or that he's just bipolar. Category:Memes